a mix of hope and disapiontment
by dip1080
Summary: Tavros gets a strange guest for a week, how will it go? they are human btw and it's rated T for gamzee's dirty mouth and mild gay moments oh and it's only one chapter but I mean really look at the words.


AN: well this is my first FF for these two and yes I know they're kinda ooc but well if ya don't like the way I wrote it don't read my and I know the tenses (not like time but like first,second, and third person) change a bit, it's just the way I write. Oh and there like 16-17 and human. that's all I had to say ^^ enjoy, I worked hard on this.

Tavros sat in his wheelchair and looked around the corner of the hallway he was in.

"I just don't understand why I have to be the one to take care of his kid!" Tavros's father yelled at his mother. I wasn't sure what they where talking about really. Something about my father's boss going to Vagas and leaving him to take care of his son.

"I know but he did say he would give you that promotion if you did and we need the money." My mother said and from the look on your father's face, it seemed that he knew she was right. "I guess your right." He said sighing, "well, I still don't want him around tavros."

"Now he can't be that bad, tavros'll be fine." Mother said with pity in her voice. "You know very well that his kid isn't right in the head, I mean just look at what he puts on his face." My father paced back and forth in front of my mother. "Plus he going to have to sleep somewhere."

"He can sleep in tavros's room." My mother looked at the man in front of her with determination in her eyes, and the father with doubt. "huu, um, fine ok just.. I'll call him and let him know that it's ok then." Father walked to the phone as mother walked my way. "I'll go tell tavros."

As soon as I heard her say this, I wheeled my way back to my room as fast as I could and closed the door and as My mother knocked on the door I rolled up to my computer desk.

"Yes?" I yelled to my mother while I tried to make myself look busy. She opened the door softly like she always did and walked in. "What are you up to?" She said trying to make small talk. "Oh, um well my normal stuff." I said with a smile on my face. "Well how would you like to have someone to play your little games with you?" she said. "um well..um I guess that would be nice." My mother made her way to my computer desk, "Good, because we are going to have a guest for a bit. You see, your fa-" She was cut off by my response. "I know." Your mother gave you a odd look, "I heard you guys talking." "Oh ok well he'll be staying for I little over a week and I hope you like him." My mother smiled at me. I could tell she worrys about me. She worrys for me a lot now after my accident. She's scared that I'll never be able to live a good life and it doesn't help that you really don't go out of the house much. You just never saw a reason why, I mean you can't DO much at all.

Your mother leaves the room and you go back to what you where doing before.

*later that night*

You lay in your bed, unable to sleep. Your mind started to wonder. You thought about this boy that was coming to stay. They said his name was gamzee. You thought how strange that name was but then again your name was tavros and that wasn't exactly a normal name ether. You started to think about what he may have been like as you looked at the ceiling. For some reason your father did like him at all, so he couldn't be like your normal friends (well former friends). Your father had always liked your friends. You wondered what he meant by 'that stuff he puts on his face'. You weren't very sure and left it at that. You would find out tomorrow, you said to yourself.

*the next day*

You finally woke up at 11:09. Your mother had come to check up on you since you normal don't sleep that later but you explained that you just didn't sleep all to well. She understood, of course, and helped you into your chair. You kept telling her you could do it on your own but she incised. She had even wheeled you to the bathroom and went away after telling her that you had planed on taking a bath. She returned shortly to give you a change of clothes. You told her thanks and closed the door, turned on the water so it wasn't to hot but not to cold as well, and waited for the tub to fill up.

As you did so you looked at yourself in the mirror. You noticed that your looks hadn't changed really over the years. You still had the same pointy nose and slim cheeks with a normal jaw bone. Your skin had gotten paler because of your lack of sun but it was still dark by the normal standers. You got that from your father's side of the family. You knew that your hair was from Your mother's side of the family.. well at least the type of hair you had. Your hair dresser had said you could do anything you wanted to really but you chose a mo hock with the sides shaved off. He liked your hair this way, he thought it fit you well.

By the time you finished this thought the water had gotten to the top and you proceeded to pull your self into the bath and before you knew it you where dressed and coming out of the bathroom. And then you heard your father talking.

"Now there are some rules, that we have to ask that you follow if you going to stay in our home." He must be talking to this boy that was coming to stay. "Now dear, he just got here, we'll talk about that later. It's a honor to have you here in our home. Why don't I show you around." My mother said. "Now that would be motherfucking nice, miss. N." You heard a deep voice say.

'Wow, did this guy really curses in front of your dad?', you thought to your self. You heard foot steps heading your way and saw your mother step in the hallway. "Oh, Tavros! well this is perfect. Gamzee this is tavros, my son." My mother stepped out of way to let me see this mystery boy. You had to take a second look at this boy. He, of course, looked like the normal human shape (well a little skinny) but that was about the only 'normal' thing about him. His outfit was made up of pajama bottoms that where torn at the bottom and had a poke-a-dot design on it with a black shirt that was also torn. His skin was as pale as pale could be and now you got what your father was talking about with his face. It seemed he had put on makeup like a clown not to mention his hair was in a complete mess. but despite him being a guy and strange he was kinda... attractive in a weird way. You couldn't stop staring at him. It was like you where a dear in the head lights. Your face felt hot and his lips curved up into a weak smile. Your face turned, I'm sure, the color of a firetruck (lol best thing I could think of) when the boy, gamzee, winked at you. WINKED AT YOU!

You was sure your mother hadn't seen this, which was good, but she did break the silence. "um well, Tavros, why don't you show Gamzee your room and we'll go from there." She as she walked away leaving us alone. "Nice to meet you, motherfucker." Gamzee said as he held out his hand. You where still a deer in head lights a bit and snapped out of it after a few seconds. "Oh. um nice, to um meet you too." You said putting your hand in his. It was warm and oddly soft. You mean by the looks of him you wouldn't think he had soft hands. Then you thought, who would even think that? 'oh, he looks like crap, he must not have soft hands,' yeah because that makes since. I soon let go of his hand and tryed to hide my face a bit not wanting him to notice my blush. He probably already did but it helped ease my mind. "So where's your motherfucking room?" He said looking past me. "Oh it's just um over there." I pointed to the far door on the right. "Well what are we waiting for, motherfucking, let's go." He said with a smile on his face as he grabbed my chair and swung me around so he could push me. He zoomed me down the hall, it scared me a bit but I had no way to stop him. I felt him hop on the back of the chair. "WEEEEEEE!" He said as he road and when we reached my door he hopped off and pulled me to a sudden stop. "Like motherfucking miracles, bro!" He said as I heard his voice laugh. This guy's crazy.

You open the door and he pushed you in. "Nice, bro." He said with his eyes searched the room. You didn't know what to think about the name but you guess you didn't mine it. You did think your room was nice but it wasn't anything special. Never the less, Gamzee treated it that way. It was like he'd never seen carpet or even a bed. Speaking of a bed, Gamzee decided to test out his. "Wow, motherfucker, this is a nice bed too." I didn't know what to say but I really didn't feel ok with him just plopping on my bed like he did. Then again what could you do? "Um, do you mind." I said shyly, pointing to the bed. "Oh sure, bro." He got up off your bed and walked over to you. Well that was easy, you thought to your self but the boy took you by surprise when he picked you up off your chair. "Um, wha-what are you?" He answer your question by setting you on the bed. "That's, um.. not what I." He looked at you with that smile again and your face graced the color pink once more mainly because he was closer than you would've liked him to be. You looked away. "N-Nevermind." He giggled a bit. "Well aren't the cutest motherfucking thing." He said messing up your hair. 'What was that supost to mean?' You didn't have a chance to ask when someone knocked on your door. You already knew it was your father from the way he opened the door. Gamzee had layed back down on your bed when he stepped in.

"Yes?" You asked him. "I got lunch if you two are hungry." You realized you haven't even eaten breakfast yet and you where pretty hungry. "What'd you get?" you asked as you rolled your chair closer. You, again, where taken by surprise when gamzee picked you up once more and set you in your chair. You look at him, "um, Thanks." He walked behind you, ready to push you. "Chicken." Your father said with a bit of.. maybe anguish? Did he really hate gamzee that much? He did seem so bad, I mean sure he's messy and maybe smells a but but he doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe he was just mad at the fact he had to take care him. "That sounds motherfucking good." Gamzee said. Maybe it was the cursing?

*After lunch*

You sat at the table with your belly full. You look over at gamzee and really you didn't know where he put the food he ate. He even ate more than you father and my father's a big man (like tall and built) and he's well.. not. I mean there about the same height but Gamzee's waste is like the size of my father's arm. "So Gamzee, as I said we have some rules in this house." My father started. "Oh yeah, motherfucker, what are they?" He looked at my father as he layed back in his seat. "Well first of all, no cursing." Gamzee shot up as fast he layed back. "what!?" "Bedtime's at 10:30, No doors locked, and we all have chores we have to do." Gamzee, from the looks of it, didn't like what he said but agreed.

*Back in my room*

Like mom had said, gamzee was to sleep in my room because father didn't want to mess up the couch, but you thought it may be nice and all. Kinda like a sleep over. Gamzee sat down on my bed again and I wheeled my way to the middle of the room. "So um, what do you wanna do?" I said and looked at him. "I don't know, motherfucker, what do you wanna do?" I didn't want to seem lame so I didn't say anything about his mouth but that was a good question, what did I want to do? "Um, well I'm not really sure, I'm normally rp right about now but I um, wouldn't want to leave you um, doing nothing." I said fiddling with my shirt. "Oh so my bro likes to rp?" He said setting up. "Um, yeah, you?" I asked him. "This motherfucker could never think of any motherfucking thing to write so no." I lowered my head again. "Oh" I heard the bed creek and before I knew it, gamzee what right in front of me again. "Hey don't be sad, bro. There are to many miracles in the world to be motherfucking upset." He said taking his and messing up my hair for the second time. "I, um guess your right... bro." Gamzee smiled big. "There we go, motherfucker. That's better!" He seemed to like when I called him 'bro'. Gamzee took his seat back and I rolled my self to the bed. He started to get up, but you stopped him trying to explain that you could do it yourself. He didn't listen to you and still pick you up. "It's ok motherfucker, I don't mind."

And that's where you both stayed for the rest of the night.. well at least until bedtime. You both talked about different things and found out you like most of the things he did. You found out that you both liked the same music, you even had the same favorite song. Well one of his favorite songs, he had many when you only had 3 or 4. It really felt like we had known each other for forever.

*The next day.*

You woke up the next morning in the same pose that you where in the night before with gamzee's legs draped over yours and you laying sideways on the bed. You really didn't mind this because you couldn't feel anything in your legs anyways and the bed was wide enough for you to sleep sideways. You looked at gamzee. It seemed he had fallen asleep with head buds in his ears and his ipod on his chest. His make up smudged a bit on the pillow but that didn't matter. You looked down at his legs thinking about how you could move them with out waking him up. You tried to just pick them up but as soon as you did Gamzee rolled over, pushing them more on your upper thigh. "um, ah." You guess you had now choice but to wake him up. "Um, Gamzee?" You said pushing to his leg. "Gamzee?" A groan came from his mouth. You tried a third time. "Gamzee?" This time you got a response. "Five... more minutes, motherfucker." You frowned, really? "Gamzee, um, I don't mean to be um, rude but could you move your legs?" Gamzee finally had enough of your voice and pushed his knees up suddenly, smacking you in the face. The impact forced you to lost your balence on the bed and you fell down to the hard floor. You where kinda glad gamzee was asleep because you didn't want anyone let alone him to see you fall like that ever. You found you way up and looked over the bed to see that the boy was still sleeping. Good, you thought to your self while you pushed your way to the chair that was across the room. You made it up and dug in your closet, looking for something to wear. You figured you would take your bath while the boy slept.

You pushed your way to the bathroom and like yesterday you turned on the water and watched your self in the mirror until the tub was full. You again pulled your self in the tub, torso first, then legs. You got the bar of soap and made sure you washed every part of your legs. Because you couldn't feel them you had to make sure that if they had a cut on them you couldn't see, it was clean. Which was likely from your fall. You where shocked how small a person's legs could get when you didn't use them. You mean they weren't like super tiny but you could defiantly tell a difference from before your accident. You pressed on.

You where in the middle of washing your torso when you heard foot steps near the door. They stopped and you could see feet shadows. You saw the handle move, "Someone's in here." You yell going back you washing your self. The next thing you know the door's kicked in (even though the door was unlocked?) and a confused, half-asleep gamzee stands in the door way with a foot in the air. "G-gamzee!?" You yelled, quickly covering... items, with your face burning like a firetruck again. Gamzee didn't even seem to hear you and just yawns. He closed the door and walked over to the toilet. "Gamzee, um, what are you-?" You turned to look at the other side of the wall when he lifts up the seat, only looking back when you hear the door close. You sat there unable to continue with your bath after what happened. You didn't think he saw anything, nether did you and you where sure he was sleep walking (so can happen, there are accounts of people driving, working, and even having sex in there sleep) but your face still stayed red. It stayed red for the thought of, what if he wasn't sleep walking and he would remember. The thought about how he may have saw... No, You couldn't think about it, you told yourself and TRIED to wash the soap off your torso.

You slowly wheeled your way out the bathroom. You looked for gamzee and when you didn't find him you rolled back to your room, feeling a bit safer. You pushed your door open with caution. The last thing you needed right now is to run into him, your little heart wouldn't know what to be if you did. You open it only enough to see the bed and where pleased to see that Gamzee was still fast asleep or he had just fallen asleep again. You suddenly screamed when you heard a, "Tavros?", come from behind you. You hands flew to you mouth and your face turned red again. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you, dear." Your mother told you as you exhaled and dropped your hands. "No um, it's fine," You said looking back in the room to see gamzee still sound asleep, "I was just, um, seeing if he was still asleep." You said closing the door and looking at your mother. "That's fine sweety," She said smiling, "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

*later*

You sat on the couch and was watching TV. Your mother had cooked you and gamzee pancakes, only gamzee wasn't awake to eat them. It had been at least 2 hours since you woke up and still no sign of the strange boy. You where getting a bit worry as well as nervous. You really didn't want to find out if he remember the bathroom incident but you wanted to at the same time. Of course you couldn't ask him, because if he didn't remember it would just be weird, but if he did you would be bringing up memories, so you where stuck really. You didn't know what to do and where scared.

You sat there for another 38 minutes before he came walking in the living room, yawning and face paint fixed. "Um, morning.. gamzee." You said with your face pink once again. "Morning, motherfucker." He said back. He didn't seem to care about the rule about no cursing, and you knew your father wouldn't like it. But then again your father had already gone to work and your mother was more passive. You didn't think she cared as long as it wasn't you saying it. "Um, there's pancakes in the kitchen." His face lit up. "Motherfucking serious, TavBro?" He said giving me yet another nickname and you had to say you kinda liked it really. "Yeah, bro." He said starting to run but stopped."Um, This motherfucker needs to know where the kitchen is." He said scratching his head. That's right, you thought, we ate in the dinning room the night before and never even went in the kitchen.

You showed him the kitchen and how to work the microwave. Soon we where back in the living room watching tv. Gamzee even incised that you set next to him instead of your chair. He seemed pretty comfy but your mind wouldn't let you think about anything but how close he sat to you. Like thigh to thigh close. What happened that morning didn't even cross your mind it was that bad. You mean it wasn't like you could just slide over mainly because you where at the end of the couch but still. He didn't even seem to mind, he just sat there laughing at bad TV and eating pancakes with way to much butter on them. Even if it didn't bother him, it surely bothered you. You mean you never really had much physical contact with anyone really, sexual or not, so you just sat there with your face red and your heart racing. You only got relief when you both got up for you to show him how to start the dish washer but only for a short time because as soon as you did you both went back to watching tv. It didn't help much that not long after you sat back down, gamzee had put his arm around to your weren't even sure why he did what he did so you just sat there in your own trance. At least he didn't do the 'yawn and stretch' move, You thought, it made you feel less like a couple of 14 year olds going on a movie date.

After at least a hour and thirty minutes of crapy comidy shows, Gamzee took note to the massive, as in filled the all the space in the Tv stand we had which was pretty big, amount of movies we had. "OH um, well my mom really likes moives so she has her colletion and well um, I have my own pick in my um, room." You said looking at him. "That's nice motherfucker, we should watch one." He said leaping out of his seat to look at the choices. "If you can't find anything, um, we could just rent one." You said as he looked at you. "I mean, um well all of the family gets to pick a movie they wanna watch, and um, we all get 3 movies a mouth because of this um, plan thing we have with the tv company. And um, normally mom and dad don't really have time for moives so they all go to me." You told him fiddling with your shirt again and looking at your feet. Gamzee gave you the half smile got up to sat with you again when you explained that you could order a movie from the remote. You soon both soon went to your room, mainly because you knew your dad would be getting home soon and you where sure gamzee wasn't going to obay the rules. If he didn't obey the rules, your father would make him do choirs. That couldn't go well, you thought. That plus it was more homely to you in your room.

Gamzee did the honors of choosing the moive and you would next time, you figured he was the guest so you let him have that right. Big mistake. Gamzee had chosen, if you could guess it, a horror movie. It was a movie called 'grave encounters'. ( watch?v=-yvSqkNPZpw&feature=relmfu - trailer ) Gamzee had explained that one of his friends had seen it and that he said it was 'messed up', thus he wanted to see it. Gamzee had asked if you where ok with the choice, but you trying to be Mr. brave, said it was ok. By the middle of the movie you had burryed your face in the boys chest at least 6 times and closed your eyes countless times. "Hey, Tavbro, we can stop the motherfucker if you want." The boy had said to you. "No um, I think I'm ok..." As soon as you said this a hand smashed threw a small window, grabing the girl in the movie. "AH!" You screamed as you smashed you head in gamzee's chest and covering your ears. You felt him chuckle and his hand run it's way threw your hair. "It's ok, motherfucker, I'll turn it off." He said getting the remote and moving off the chanle making the horror moive go away.

After the moive the two of you chose to go to bed. This time your mom had set up an air bed in the space on my floor. You both talked a bit but soon you both where sound asleep.

After that night, the week had pretty much gone the same way, well gamzee became more affectionate threw out the week. He had even gone as far as cuddling you in front of your dad and when you kept telling him to stop the only thing that came out of his mouth was about how 'cute' you where. On night he went as far as to crawl in your bed with you. He had told you that he had a nightmare and was scared. You where surprised that the boy was scared, mainly because he seem like he wasn't scared of anything but he looked pretty shaken up. You didn't want to think about what his dream was about because if it scared him it would most defiantly scare you. You mean the weird things gamzee ether does or smokes scares you for god's sake. The smoking because it seem to make him more crazy, what ever it was. All you knew ws that it smelled funny but gamzee was nice enough to blow it out your window. But soon it can to be there last night with gamzee there.

"Oh no, it's my turn to pick the movie." You said sitting on the floor of your room, the both of your backs against the bed and facing your TV. "Come on Tavbro, it is my motherfucking last night here." He said trying to get the remote from you. "Um, well, I don't wanna have nightmares again." You said keeping the remote away from him. "Ok, motherfucker, you can pick but I get it the next time we watch movies, ok tavbro." He said calming down. "Um, Deal."

You both sat there watch the movie 'never been kissed'. You didn't care that it was a chick flick you wanted to see it. It seemed sweet and you wouldn't say it out loud but you where a sucker for romance movies. The movie had reached the big kiss scene at the end. You pondered at the picture on the screen. "Um, gamzee do you um, mind me asking something?" You said scratching the back of your neck. "What is it motherfucker?" He said turning to you. "um, well, i don't really know to word this... um huu you know what um, never mind." You said fiddling with your shirt and with your face red. "Come it's ok you can ask, Tavbro." He told you nuging your arm. "Oh, no um, It's fine really, just um, never mind." You said looking away from the boy next to you.

Suddenly you heard gamzee move and by the time you looked over he was on top of you, sitting on your legs. The boy had slapped his hands over your wrists and pined them to the bed. "G-gamzee!" You said with, still, a red face. Well redder now but never the less. "Now, motherfucker, what was your question?" He said with a smile on his face. " No um, gamzee really-" The boy cut you off. "Tavros, you can ask me any-motherfucking-thing, got that." You sat there shocked. You knew he was telling the truth because that was the first time had ever called you by your first name. "I just, I don't know." You said avoiding his eyes. "Tavros, look at me," You did. "I'm not moving from this motherfucking spot until you tell me what you wanted to ask me." You guess, you didn't have a choice now. "Well, um I was just wondering.. um... what is a um, kiss like?" You looked at gamzee, his face looked surprised. You looked back down. "I um, know it's a bit strange to ask but um, I mean I feel like I've known you longer than I have and I mean um, I would ask my parents but that's, I think, a bit more strange and I don't really have many um, friends to ask. Well that and it seems like you would know and all, I mean the only reason I don't if because I'm stuck in a chair and well I was ..was just.. wondering um.. what it.. felt like." You trailed off and heard gamzee giggle. "so motherfucking cute," He said under his breath, "So you wanna know what a motherfucking kiss is like, Tavbro?" He asked you looking at you with his smile again and leaning in a bit. You nodded your head shyly. "Well, I can show you better than I can tell you." Your face felt like it was on fire as you said, "G-gamz-" You where cut off by gamzee's lips.

Your eyes widened and gasped the best you could between the two of you. Gamzee's eyes where closed and his lips warm. You couldn't help but to relax and your eyes silde closed. You couldn't help kissing him back for that matter. His lips tasted like the popcorn we where eating and he smelled like axe. All the feelings over took you and intoxicated you and your chest hurt with a yurning pain. Slowly gamzee broke the kiss. You tugged at you bottom lip with your teeth. "Well, Tavbro?" You looked at him. "I-it, um was nice." He smiled at you and let go of your wrists. "Like miracles, hu?"

Then you heard a knock at your door. "Um, one sec!" You said half way freaking out half way pushing gamzee off of you and trying your best to be nice about it. As soon as he was off you told the person to come in. "Hey, sweet, just letting you two know it's time for bed." Gamzee walked to his bed. "Ok thanks Miss. N"

And with that the both of you went to bed, even if you couldn't sleep the whole night.

It was the next day and you and gamzee sat in the front room again. It was around 12:30 when you heard a knock on the door. You tryed to get up and get it but your father beet you to the door.

"Ah, Mr. Makara, come in." You turned your head to see gamzee's father. You where surprised when you saw him. He looked almost exactly like gamzee did but... cleaner... and in a suit. "Gamzee, you ready to go?" His voice even sounded like gamzee's. "Yeah, just give me a sec, this motherfucker gotta say goodbye to my tavbro." he said as he got up and gave me a hug. I spoke when the hug was broken, "Hey do you um, wanna come over again and and watch movies um, sometime." The boy smiled at you, "Sure I do, Tavbro." and for one more act of surprise he leaned in and kissed your forehead. Right. In. Front. Of. Both. Of. Your. Dads! Your face was red and your father's was of surprise. You looked at gamzee's father and his seem normal. "Ok, come on now. You've said goodbye." The boy backed away, "See you soon, coq mignon." He said heading out the door. 'Coq mignon?' you wondered what this meant, you would ask him the next time he saw him, you thought. "Until next time!" You yelled to him with a mix of hope and disapiontment.

AN: aka coq mignon, is french for cute cock, why did I put this you ask? well remember when Tavros was so worry if gamzee saw him in the bath... well there ya go. hehe aren't I sneaky. and hope ya like it and review please.


End file.
